One Piece vs Naruto
by JuanManu
Summary: Une guerra por la supervivencia entre 2 Dimensiones vecinas, quien ganará? y que ocurrirá?
1. El comienzo

Buenas, se que estan prohibidos, pero quiero saber si se me va a leer cuandl tenga la historia corregida, publicaré unas cuantas partes y leere sus comentarios

OP vs N/B Parte 1

Madara quiere acabar con la pelea rápido. Con ayuda de su Susano'o invoca un meteorito sobre los de OP, de pronto shiki va a "interceptar el meteorito y lo pone arriba de los enemigos (los cuales se sorprenden de la facilidad con la que lo hizo), da una indicación hacía abajo y Fujitora carga un ataque de gravedad, World lo apoya y hacen el ataque 100 veces más grande y destruyen gran parte del meteorito, todos los escombros se dirigen hacía los shinobis, pero gaara junto con su padre detienen con arena todos los escombros, esto da pie a la pelea sin cuartel. Madara el cual está frustado porque detuvieron su poderoso ataque está masacrando a muchos con su Susano'o. Un gigante llega a atacarlo pero madara con una "espada" del susano'o perfecto le destroza el brazo, el gigante es asesinado por madara, al ver esto shirohige se lanza contra el y lanza un terremoto, madara con un Susano'o incompleto (solo protección) es arrojado lejos pero detenido por kaguya

Itachi trata de pelear contra Monet pero ella es inmune a ataques físicos. Itachi al ver que es nieve lanza un Katon y ella lo bloquea con un muro de nieve y rodea Itachi con otro muro, este trata de ver la ubicación de monet con el sharingan pero no la logra ver, ella aparece detrás suyo y lo abraza, Itachi mientras su vida está pendiendo de un hilo trata de comprender como es posible que su sharingan no la vea y hace su Susano'o para liberarse de ella, al hacerlo un Golem gigante (pica) lo golpea, Itachi hace su Susano'o completo y activa su escudo y espada para luchar contra ese Golem mientras Monet genera nieve que le impide moverse a su antojo, entonces Sr. Pink aparece dentro del susano'o y le intenta fallidamente hacer un suplex a itachi pero lo saca de su Susano'o, sasuke al ver eso intercambia lugares con Sr. Pink y hace un Chidori con su Susano'o que destruye casi por completo a Pica, al deshacer el Susano'o luffy llega y le da un bazooka que lo avienta contra una piedra cercana, sasuke hace un chidori a luffy pero no le pasa nada, entonces ataca con su espada pero el haki de luffy hace una protección para la espada, cuando sasuke va a usar el Katon Gai lo detiene y le dice que se vaya porque técnicas que no funcionen en un enemigo funcionaran contra otro, sasuke se va pero sanji llega ya que siente la fuerza monstruosa que el rival (Gai) oculta, entonces sanji con el diable jamble y luffy gear 2 pelean contra Gai con la 4 puerta del chackra abierta

Cracker empieza a generar soldados de galleta, los cuales masacran a muchos samurais enemigos, naruto llega y usa sus Clones de sombra, a pesar de poder contener y derrotar a unos cuantos clones las galletas son destruidas pero cracker genera ahora una enorme cantidad de soldados mientras está sentado viendo la pelea, otros shinobis se quieren unir a la pelea, pero un mega rayo les impide el paso, es Zeus y junto a el está Prometeo el cual calcina a 6 shinobis, un shinobi le hace un Suiton y lo daña de gravedad, entonces llega Big mom con Napoleon y mata al agresor de Prometeo, ordena a zeus y prometeo ayudar a cracker, ella y Napoleon se encargarán de los intrusos, lanza haki del rey dejando inconsciente a muchos pero otros quedan de pie (entre ellos Asuma, el cual ahora comanda a los que quedan conscientes) y hacen un ataque masivo. Big mom los mata a casi todos. Asuma ordena que se lleven los cuerpos de los inconscientes mientras el se queda, saca "ceniza" de su boca pero cuando va a hacer su Katon, Big mom le dice "RENDIRSE O VIDA?" de una manera tan aterradora que se queda pasmado, ella aprovecha y le quita su esperanza de vida y se la pone a un árbol medianamente gigante que está cerca de ahí y la hace su Hommie... El haki del rey de big mom también le afectó un poco a los clones de naruto (pero al original no) y esto puso la balanza a favor de cracker el cual exterminó a muchos clones de un golpe, naruto enojado se eleva y hace un Rasengan gigante, pero es detenido en el aire por Katakuri el cual vio el futuro y evitó la muerte de su hermano, naruto tratandose de quitar el Mochi es golpeado por el Bigan de Kaku y lo lanza lejos. Naruto activa su modo Biju para someter a sus enemigos con clones de sombras, una vez hecho le pregunta a katakuri el porque dijo que cracker iba a morir por su ataque? Katakuri se queda callado, naruto se va dejando a sus clones sometiendo a los enemigos pero el suelo se empieza a transformar en hilos y "asesinan" a los clones liberando a todos, naruto se da cuenta de eso, regresa y somete a katakuri pero Big mom con ayuda de Zeus alejan a naruto de su hijo, naruto ve que será un problema enfrentar ese numero de enemigos y hace más clones de sombras, pero el trabajo en equipo de los rivales les da una superioridad, Todos ven que la pelea no acabará fácil y se van para no peder tiempo. Katakuri va a ayudar contra alguien que se teletransporta (Minato), le ordena a todos los rodear el area de la pelea para que no sea interrumpida y comienzan a pelear...


	2. Derrotado por el Orgullo

... La habilidad de katakuri es un problema para Minato y viceversa, eso hace que la pelea se prolongue el tiempo suficiente para que Minato ponga sus Kunai alrededor de la zona, comienzan a pelear de nuevo, esta vez la pelea es más problemática para Katakuri, Minato lo engaña y le va a meter un rasengan por la espalda, pero katakuri vio el futuro y detiene la mano de minato con una mano de mochi, este se safa y se va arriba de un árbol cercano, katakuri tiene una idea para detener a minato y lo ataca con un "elephant gun" inmediatamente ve el futuro y sabe a que kunai se transportará y lanza su otra mano ahí. Minato calló en la trampa y está preso en el mochi de katakuri, katakuri también pone 10 de 15 kunais ahí y le dice que vio a través de su técnica y sabe como funciona, pero minato le dice lo mismo y le hace un rasengan que le "destruye" el brazo zafándose de el, pero el mochi se regenera, minato ve que le quedan pocas kunai y que katakuri no puede predecir cosas más allá de un determinado tiempo, Minato arroja una kunai explosiva al cielo y hace clones de sombras de la kunai, katakuri ve que no podrá salir de la explosión pero minato si, entonces hace una barrera de mochi para que la explosión no le afecte, pero minato se transporta junto a el (por las kunais que katakuri recogió) y le da de lleno con un rasengan en modo sabio mandando lejos a katakuri e hiriéndolo un poco pero katakuri alcanzó a poner haki y una capa de mochi lo cual hizo que el daño no fuese tanto, minato ahora sabe como dañar a katakuri y recoge todas sus kunai, katakuri se va contra el mientras una kunai es lanzada hacia atrás de el, katakuri lanza 2 manos de mochi, una hacía minato y otra hacia la kunai, minato hace un rasengan mientras se aleja de la mano de mochi y lanza otra kunai pero hacía katakuri, cuando katakuri la detiene (cerca de el) minato (modo sabio) se transporta y le da un rasengan en el pecho lanzandolo a la kunai que tenía en la mano de mochi, y pasa lo mismo, minato se transporta y le da otro rasengan, así lo trae por unos segundos, es decir a transportación y rasengan, hasta que se cansa y katakuri está herido a tal grado que no se puede levantar, toda la tripulación de big mom se entera y van muchos soldados contra Minato, minato está muy cansado pero aún así derrota a varios soldados hasta que Daifuku con su "genio" derrotan a minato, con el en el suelo ponen todas sus kunai alrededor de el y todos lo rodean, minato viendose perdido empieza a hacer un jutsu pero Obito lo detiene y se van, Oven recoge a katakuri y se lo lleva con mansherry para que lo cure, marco se sorprende por el resultado de la pelea entre minato y katakuri, katakuri quedó mal herido y minato sin una herida hasta que llegó el ejército de big mom luego fue rescatado por alguien que se materializa sin importar el lugar y se lo informa a todos los aliados posibles

Al ver que por poco matan a minato, kaguya ordena que todos se reagrupen y queda una división muy grande entre los guerreros de cada universo, Kaguya cambia a la dimensión de lava haciendo que unos pocos guerreros enemigos caigan a un cráter de lava mientras otros los ayudan con sus habilidades, pero varios de naruto también empiezan a atacar, como los marionetistas, los cuales lanzan todas sus marionetas al ataque aunque son interceptadas por doflamingo y algunas hasta destruidas, deidara también lanza su arcilla en forma de ave, pero Ace las intercepta con si Higan, la pelea vuelve a iniciar mientras el rescate se está dando, como varios pelean en la orilla del cráter y es aprovechado, lanzan a sus rivales al vacío, kaguya ve que muchos se concentraron en el rescate y cree que transportarlos de dimensión en dimensión será de gran ayuda para ganar la guerra

Akainu lanza magma al otro extremo del cráter, cuando están a la mitad de este kaguya cambia a la dimensión de gravedad haciendo que todos paren de pelear por el exceso de peso, y el magma arrojado por Akainu no le afecta a nadie ya que cae inmediatamente al suelo. Fujitora ve esto como una oportunidad y ejerce un poco de gravedad inversa en todos sus compañeros haciendo que la gravedad de esa dimensión no les afecte tanto y comienzan a masacrar a los shinobis, Obito le dice a kaguya que regresen a la dimensión real y así sucede, Kaguya los regresa a todos y Tsunade hace su jutsu de invocación para curar a los heridos, pero en este estado son vulnerables así que mandan a los Zetsu blancos, los cuales incrementaron su número porque se siguen cosechando con las celulas de Yamato, pero OP tampoco se queda atrás y los pacifistas empiezan a causar destrozos pero varios son destruidos por Onoki con el elemento partículas, kizaru aparece frente a el y como represalia lo patea hacia abajo dejandolo mal herido, kizaru baja y le apunta con un dedo para dispararle y acabar con el pero obito aparece entre Onoki y Kizaru...


	3. Habilidades enemigas

...Kizaru lanza rayos hacía Obito pero el los "absorbe" con su Kamui, se acercan mutuamente y se atacan al mismo tiempo, pero ambos ataques traspasan ambos cuerpos, obito se aleja un poco y con su Kamui lanza los rayos que kizaru había lanzado y explotan... Mientras tanto el Hommie hecho con el alma de Asuma empieza a atacar a su antiguo equipo, ino y chouji están sorprendidos porque el árbol los reconoce pero shikamaru no y detiene al árbol con la sombra, chouji le da un golpe y lo estrella contra otro árbol, el árbol ataca nuevamente pero chouji contraataca más fuerte que antes destruyendo el árbol por completo, cuando lo destruyen se dan cuenta de la explosión que generó Obito, kizaru está ileso, Ino hace su jutsu de cambio de mente y se encuentra en el cuerpo de kizaru y obito se va a cubrir a Onoki al ver eso, Ino en el cuerpo de kizaru comienza a atacar a los piratas cercanos, aokiji se lanza a detenerlo pero kizaru lo ataca y falla, aokiji lo sujeta y le pregunta porque hace eso? Entonces kizaru le da una patada pero no tiene haki por lo cual aokiji sale ileso y se da cuenta que no es el verdadero kizaru y le congela un brazo, el ataque hace doler a Ino y regresa a su cuerpo, aokiji se da cuenta de eso y una vez que kizaru se recupera es informado por aokiji de la situación, con su brazo ya descongelado le dispara a Ino pero chouji la avienta con su propio cuerpo y el rayo lo atraviesa cerca del corazón, shikamaru trata de detener a kizaru con la sombra pero kizaru brilla lo suficiente como para que la sombra de shikamaru no llegue, ellos aprovechan la situación y se alejan, kizaru le dice a aokiji que necesita ayuda con "el..." señala a un lugar pero ya no hay nadie, aokiji se da cuenta de que algo no esta bien pero rechaza ser la ayuda de kizaru ya que será mucho poder para un solo punto y se va

La flota de los mugiwaras se enfrenta contra los clones de shin uchiha los cuales los superan en poder, pero bartolomeo funciona como una buena defensa usando su barrera, este ve que Boruto avienta kunais y las hace chocar entre si para darle a blancos difíciles, pero bartolomeo bloquea la mayoría de sus ataques, boruto al saber que su barrera la hace y deshace a voluntad decide atacarlo con su rasengan, va a toda velocidad hacía atrás y le avienta un rasengan, bartolomeo se protege con la barrera pero al ver que desaparece quita la barrera esperando un ataque sorpresa, pero es lanzado por el rasengan y queda en K.O. los gigantes, sai y cavendish al ver eso tratan de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para sustituir esa baja tan importante pero es inútil, entonces llegan todos los mugiwara a ayudar contra los clones que no paran de llegar, pero no solo eso, llega el "original" shin uchicha y se enfrenta a luffy en gear 2, luffy se protege con haki de la mayor parte de sus ataques cortantes hasta que zoro llega y le dice a luffy que ellos se ocuparán del "pez gordo" y brook llega a congelarlo, luffy se va y shin se descongela comenzando una pelea con ellos 2

Un pequeño grupo de shinobies comandado por shikaku se están alejando del campo de la pelea a una zona segura para de ahí dar las órdenes y como se encuentran cerca de Konoha aprovechan sus recursos y alrededores para colocar diversas trampas en caso de invasión o ataque, ahí hacen un centro de comando y se comunican con todos sus compañeros, ordenan que se separen en las mismas divisiones que en la 4 gran guerra ninja y todos a los que no estaban en esa guerra desde el principio se aclopen a las divisiones donde sean de más utilidad, pero a los que estaban del lado de Akatsuki hagan una división de "apoyo" aparte, serán apoyo en número y distracción en dado caso de que la división principal a la cual se encomienden tengan problemas y también serán su mejor arma

Jack aparece en junto a Mansherry (la cual ya está algo agotada) y le agradece por curarlo, a su lado ve a katakuri preparar un ejército para asaltar el territorio enemigo, Jack y el hablan de las habilidades de quien los dejó así, katakuri le cuenta las habilidades de minato, jack se sorprende que alguien tan débil resultara ser tan problemático, katakuri le pregunta quien lo dejó así pero no sabe el nombre, lo que si sabe es que tenía un poder abrumador y tenía una espada con dientes, al tener poderes de agua resultó ser problemático para el al ser usuario de fruta, Katakuri se sorprende y le dice a Jack que si se quiere unir, atacarán la división médica y Jack acepta siempre y cuando pueda elegir a 2 miembros más para el equipo y Katakuri acepta

Kaku llega con zoro y brook, les dice que el ocupará su lugar porque hay un grupo el cual está causando problemas y mientras más espadachines acudan mejor, zoro acepta pero brook no ya que su habilidad de congelar pone en aprietos al rival, zoro se va y kaku se transforma en jirafa para ir con todo su poder desde el principio

Jack decide llamar a Kid y a Caesar para el asalto a la unidad médica y todo el ejército reunido parte en esa dirección...


	4. Ataque a la zona médica

... La unidad de katakuri se dirige a junto a kuma para que el los transporte a la división médica enemiga y van en su búsqueda pero una explosión los asombra. La explosión fue provocada por Mr.5 el cual trata de derrotar a Kizame, Jack le dice a katakuri que se adelante ya que quiere su revancha con aquel que lo derrotó y se quedará con Mr.5 para derrotarlo, Katakuri acepta de mala gana y se va con todo el ejército, jack saca sus "espadas" y se lanza contra kizame el cual detiene su ataque con su propia espada, Mr.5 le dispara con su revolver pero esquiva el disparo, la dupla es peligrosa al hacer múltiples ataques a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo así que Kizame hace su técnica de mayor alcance y hace una esfera de agua gigantesca, como jack y Mr.5 son usuarios se quedan inmóviles y se van al fondo de la burbuja, Kizame se lanza contra ellos pero muchos gyojins empiezan a entrar a la burbuja y Hody saca los cuerpos de Mr. 5 y jack para que se retiren, los gyojins empiezan a ser masacrados por Kizame hasta que hody y sus subordinados lo detienen, todos están a la espera de arlong el cual fue por las píldoras Energy Steroids a su isla natal, kizame invoca sus tiburones pero son derrotados fácilmente lo cual hace que kizame se enoje bastante...

Jack alcanza a la división de katakuri junto con Mr.5 el cual los cubrirá mientras Kuma los manda a la unidad médica, son mandados de 2 en 2 y empiezan a hacer el mayor daño posible, los zetsu blancos salen a apoyar y cubrir a los heridos, cuando llegan Caesar y Kid el daño causado es aún mayor ya que Kid les quita todo el equipo metálico que tienen y ataca con eso a muchos, caesar genera explosiones en zonas aleatorias, Katakuri y jack son los últimos en llegar y ven que una zona grande está intacta y se debe a Tsunade y Sakura que están cubriendo la zona en donde todos se resguardan mientras llega Obito a transportarlos, caesar se pone en medio de las 2 y quita el oxígeno en esa zona, ellas se van en direcciones opuestas saliendo del rango de esa habilidad, caesar genera explosiones contra Sakura pero falla hasta que Katakuri le lanza mochi a los pies y le da una explosión, la dejó algo herida pero nada grave, Tsunade ataca fallidamente a caesar pero el genera gas natural y fuego pero no da en el blanco por la velocidad de tsunade, Obito llega y deja a Minato mientras que sakura y tsunade se meten al refugio, obito desaparece y todos rodean a minato, el arroja sus kunai pero Kid las atrae todas, Minato al ver eso deja su "sello" en donde está y se transporta a las kunais pero Katakuri lo agarra por detrás con una mano de mochi y lo atrae a el, justo cuando se va a safar con un rasengan katakuri le detiene las manos y le rompe los codos para que no use esa técnica tan problemática, katakuri hace muchas manos de mochi y empieza a golpear a minato sin piedad... Minato está por perder la conciencia mientras que katakuri lo deja tirado y saca su tridente pero minato aprovecha para transportarse a donde estaba su sello, katakuri le avienta su tridente y minato desaparece, Bege le pregunta a katakuri sobre cual es la siguiente misión mientras ven que el refugio está vacío, Katakuri decide que ese será el lugar de su unidad médica y que bege se quedará a protegerla mientras destruye el sello que dejó minato, Bege hace una lista de miembros que requiere para cuidar el area médica, entre ellos, germa 66, ademas de usuarios de haki de observación y a su tripulación, se la da a katakuri y se va con la mitad del ejército sobreviviente a decir a Kuma que transporte a los heridos y médicos mientras que Jack se quedará con la otra mitad para inspeccionar y resguardar la zona... Mientras tanto, obito lleva a Konoha a todos los que rescató de la invasión, ahora konoha resguarda tanto a heridos como al cuartel general, itachi aparece en konoha y busca a shikaku para darle información que pudo recopilar gracias a los Uchiha y a los Hyuga... Mientras el área médica robada esta recibiendo a mucha gente jack y sus hombres se van de regreso al campo de batalla, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que 4 ninjas se acercan a la entrada principal, bege da la orden de retirada y llama a su tripulación para hacer el Big Father y atacar a los intrusos pero invocan una barrera donde chocan todas las balas de cañon, entonces bege pide traer al germa y una flauta empieza a sonar, no le da mucha importancia a la mujer que toca la flauta y le disparan, la joven se sorprende y llega un aviso del cuartel general diciendo que sus rivales no poseen chakra y por eso los genjutsu no funcionan en ellos ni tampoco ataques que alteren el chakra del enemigo, muchos usuarios de genjutsu al verse inútiles se comunican con el cuartel general pidiendo nuevas órdenes y les dicen que formen su propia división de sabotaje, entraran a territorio enemigo y causarán daño aleatorio, pero su primera misión debe ser atacar el área médica robada ya que los 4 del sonido no podrán solos...


End file.
